The AmbiLight solutions introduced by the company Philips in the recent past have enjoyed an enormous success around the world. However, due to the tremendous and increasing variety of viewer requirements, desires and demands, it is necessary to further develop the existing AmbiLight solutions and/or create new ones.
The present invention seeks to further satisfy the fastidious viewer.